Over the Age of Consent
by Yalia
Summary: Harry is a 44 year old Auror. After a divorce with Ginny, the kids decided to move in with him. When a new murder case sets unexpected events into motion, he can't even rely on Ron to help him make the right choices; and the battle to keep his job and love life apart has never been harder. HP/OMC slash ('The red robe' series - part 1 of 3)
1. The world rolled out the window

A/N: This story takes place 8 years after the epilogue and will contain slash.

Character ages :

Harry Potter: 44

James Sirius Potter: 21

Albus Severus Potter: 19

Lily Luna Potter: 17

Jessy Crenshaw (male OC): 21

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

December 23rd , 2024

Muggle London, Steve's pub

23:54

.

Late nights like this one seemed to be getting a common occurrence in Jessy's life. Six nights a week he was stuck at his uncle's rundown pub distributing drinks for all sorts of lowlifes and punks. But he and his dad needed money and he wouldn't earn any by sitting at home studying all day long for his exams. He couldn't afford to be bothered by lack of sleep, drunken flirting or occasional hand on his ass. However, he knew he shouldn't complain much. In a way he had it easy- it was his uncle's pub and he always had someone watching his back.

He was just about to take another beer to the gentleman in the corner who gave him chills when a hand clamped around his well defined bicep. The grip was gentle though so he didn't even bother to turn around and confirm the identity of the man behind him. He recognized Uncle Steve's voice when the man whispered in his ear.

"Let _me_ take that one. Go give your dad a call."

Jessy looked to the dark corner one more time. The man there was scowling at them. When he turned he was met with his uncle's determined face. He recognized hidden concern in his eyes so he passed the tray over to him with a single nod. He made his way to the backroom, his mind still on that imposing customer his uncle seemed to be worried about.

Uncle Steve's protectiveness was very close to his dad's and with his dad being a single parent and a cop on top of that -that was saying something. If he didn't like the looks customers were sending his nephew, Uncle Steve would rather tend to them himself. Jessy knew that it probably saved them countless embarrassments and drunken fights so he didn't complain.

The only ones Jessy felt somewhat comfortable with were the regulars, and even with them there have been a few awkward moments… like when they started groping him. It was usually at times like these his Uncle would gently insinuate they should go home.

Closing the door of the back room behind him, Jessy pulled out his cell and dialed his home number. A strong voice answered on the first ring.

"Jess?"

"Hi, dad. You're still up?"

"Couldn't sleep yet. I'm sorting through some papers."

By papers Jessy knew he meant bills.

"I thought you might be up. Uncle Steve took over for a while."

His response was followed by short silence from the other end followed by a softly spoken question. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess. There's this guy that gives me the creeps, but Uncle Steve said he'd take his order."

"I'm sure Steve wouldn't mind letting you off for tonight. You don't sound too great?"

"I told you, Dad, I'm fine. Besides, Steve could have a real waiter for money he pays me. The least I could do is help him out at nights like this."

"If you're sure…"

"I am. You should probably get some sleep yourself. You've got to be early for work tomorrow."

There was a half hearted laugh from the other end. "Who's a parent here Jess? And if that brother of mine doesn't bring you home by 2:30 I'm coming over there and dragging you home myself. Got it?"

"Sure, dad. See you in a morning." Jessy answered with a laugh.

He walked back to the pub. Cigarette smoke burned his eyes instantly. He squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. There was music playing from the jukebox that clearly suggested someone's bad taste and melancholic mood. People were laughing in the background and a few were shouting their stories to whoever would listen.

Before Jessy could react, a man sitting on a bar stool in front of him was pushed over the bar… by someone. Except there was nobody there. Jessy bent to help him as other men at the bar laughed at the confused drunk on the floor and blew catcalls, probably at the sight of Jessy's rear as he bent, Jessy really didn't care anymore. The only thing that crossed his mind was that Steve is going to be pissed when he sees the broken glasses that followed the man to the floor.

Resigned to his fate, he led the drunken man around the bar back to his seat when his uncle's raised voice draw his attention back to that murky corner. They really needed to put a light in there.

The man in there stood up and was glaring at his Uncle who turned and walked back towards the bar, his face contorted in anger.

"Jessy, call the police!"

People around them were still oblivious to any trouble, immersed in their drinks or discussions. Jessy was just pulling his cell out of the pocket when his uncle's scream penetrated the noise around them. The racket stopped and the only thing that could be heard for a few moments was that awful song in the background and a few incoherent drunks babbling. Jessy watched as his uncle fell to his knees, a large dark stain spreading on the front of his white shirt clearly visible even in the dim light.

A moment later there was panic all over the pub. People yelled and scrambled for the exit. Jessy's eyes snapped to the corner, but the man wasn't there anymore. He ran through the crowd to his uncle and was just in time to catch his limp body as it fell to the floor.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

December 23rd , 2024

London, Steve's pub

02:36

.

Auror Potter apparated to the secluded corner of the street, his breath fogging up his glasses in cold December night. It was one of those dark shady places… or at least it would have been dark if it wasn't for muggle ambulance and police car rotation lights illuminating the area. Yellow tape surrounded the crime scene and muggle scene of crime officers were sweeping the place for evidence.

He raised the tape, flashed a muggle version of his credentials to the officer who stopped him and was glad to see two MLE officers kneeling in the mud near the entrance to the pub the murder took place in. He was in even better mood when he recognized one of them.

"Hey, Ron!"

This got the man's attention and he strode casually to greet him.

"Hey, Harry. They woke you up too, I see."

"Nope. I was up with James and Al preparing a room for Lily. "

They walked to the entrance of the pub.

"So she decided to stay with you? I thought out of all three of them, at least Lily would prefer Ginny's company."

"Ginny's she would. But Ginny's never home anymore and I take it she wouldn't enjoy staying alone with Dean. Would be too awkward, I suppose..."

The dim light and stuffy air assaulted them as soon as they entered. Harry noticed two things. The first was how cheap this place looked. These things always happen at such places. The second was a pool of blood in the middle of the room.

"I know Ginny lives for quidditch, but I hoped she'd give up that coaching job when Lily asked to stay with her." Ron stated.

"Well, I am glad she didn't. I prefer having them all stay with me than with Dean… So, what do we have?"

Ron smiled but went back to the job at hand.

"The owner of the bar, Steven Crenshaw, bled to death in the middle of the room full of drunken muggles. The guy's nephew, who also appears to be a waiter here, rushed to help him but he was too late. Other than him, there seems to be no witnesses. "

"Wait a minute. You said the pub was full?" he looked around the room picturing how it looked at the time of murder.

"Yeah. All those who were sober enough to stand fled the place before cops showed up. Muggles couldn't get anything useful out of those who stayed."

"And this kid you mentioned?" Harry kneeled right in front of the blood puddle and waved his wand in quick successions.

"He's pretty shaken by everything that happened. Cops are still asking him some questions. I thought it might be better if we let them question him first."

Harry nodded and stood up. His wand was spinning on his hand as he moved through the room looking for magical residue. Moments later, when he was in front of the bar, his wand stopped spinning.

"Did you pinpoint any other spots spell could be performed from?"

"That corner over there. We missed the one you just found actually." he shrugged sheepishly.

Harry nodded but his eyes were on the far corner of the room.

"So what do you think?"

"Some old grudge, maybe? You don't get stuck in this dump by playing nice with people. Or it might be an unsatisfied customer; Merlin knows I'd be if I had to come here."

"Perhaps. The victim was a wizard?"

"No. Muggle. Which makes this even more complicated. Our witness is also a muggle. He is pretty confused by what he saw."

Harry nodded, deep in thought.

"How do you think Lily would react to your…um…late night adventures?"

Harry winced at the way Ron worded that, making him seem like a whore or worse. "I'm a grown, single man, Ron. If Lily doesn't like me going out or dating again she could stay with Ginny any time. Or she could get a place of her own, she turned 17 last month." Ron's eyebrows reached his hairline, "I love my daughter Ron, but if she can't accept me for who I really am…"

Harry walked around the room, Ron following close behind.

"There are two locations magic was performed at and they are at the opposite sides of room." Harry contemplated.

"So, either our killer was really busy or he had an accomplice."

"Did you arrive in time to see the body?" Harry turned to face him.

"No, muggles took it away to their morgue before we were even informed. They said it was like this guy was cut open with a sword, so I'm guessing it was _diffindo._ "

"Do we have a trace on the wand that was involved?"

"Not registered." Ron looked at him with something akin to worry "Harry, Lily wouldn't mind that you're dating men, you know. James and Al never did."

"James and Al don't know, Ron. I never told them. And I don't plan on telling Lily."

Ron stopped in his tracks. "What!? But you said you'd talk to them… Harry they deserve to know why their parents divorced! You said…"

"Ginny and I divorced because we simply didn't love each other anymore, Ron. Not the way we used to, at least. She found Dean and I'm still looking for someone myself, does it matter if I prefer it to be a man?"

Harry walked outside right in time to see one person he hoped to avoid tonight.

"Auror Potter. Who did you piss off to end up here at this time of night?"

"Professor Snape, when he couldn't fail me in potions and had to let me become an Auror, Officer Sloper, unlike you. Is there a reason you are holding me up?"

MLE officer glared at his former quidditch captain with loathing. Ron knew the idiot wouldn't act on his anger when Harry was so official and sniggered from behind his friend.

"Muggle detective is done with a kid. Are you going to need help questioning him or should we do it ourselves, Auror?" Sloper sneered.

"I'll rather do it on my own. Ron, we never made photos of the body, right?"

"No, muggles did, though."

"Then shouldn't one of your officers introduce them to all the merits of sharing? It's nearly Christmas after all."

Harry could see that Ron caught on to his insinuation as soon as the words left his mouth. No wonder they've always been a good team.

"Hey, Jack, you felt so eager to offer Harry assistance, so I guess you are into that Christmas spirit already. Why don't you go pass it on to our muggle colleagues? "

"Yes, sir." Sloper growled and left without another glance at them.

Harry was already looking for the boy he should get some answers from but came up short. He settled for following his mate who was still relishing the expression on Sloper's face.

Ron finally stopped, nodded in the direction of their witness sitting at the back of an ambulance and made his way back to the crime scene. And whatever Harry expected to see this young man was not it.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

A/N Please leave a comment or perhaps some nice suggestions. I appreciate criticism. Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.

Yalia


	2. Comfort is in silence

Everyone kept referring to this person as 'the kid' but to Harry he seemed old enough to elicit a response from his lower regions. Flat dark hair just reached his neck and curled a bit at the end. His bangs fell into his eyes, but it seemed to be the last thing on his mind. His face while boyish held a look more mature than Harry believed he ever saw… not even on Ron who was at least two decades older and been through a war. He was fit but, beneath some muscle he managed to put on, Harry could clearly see his slender figure. He imagined how a smooth pale skin under that shirt would feel...

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath trying to get a grip on himself. He was lusting for a boy who probably wasn't even his son's age, for Merlin's sake. How sick was that! And a grieving boy at that!

Once his emotions were in check he walked forward. While he approached he noticed the kid fumbling with a cell phone. His hands were shaking so hard from the cold that he couldn't seem to get a number right, and when he got even closer Harry noticed his teeth were chattering. Only then did he see that his witness only had a cotton button up on and a thin leather jacket pulled over it.

"Hallo. I am Detective Potter."

Dark eyes looked at him through the bangs. There were tear tracks on otherwise beautiful face, but his eyes were now dry.

"Jessy Crenshaw."

Harry smiled at the confusion that showed on the younger one's face. He was probably wondering what another detective would want from him. "May I ask you some questions?"

"But I already told detective Grant everything I remember."

"Yes, but I promise my questions won't be exactly the same as detective Grant's. It is really important for us to know more about what happened here in order to catch the man who killed your uncle, Mr. Crenshaw."

"Fine. But call me Jessy please. And may I please call my dad first? I didn't get a chance yet…"

"Of course. Take your time."

Harry reached past him and grabbed a blanket from the back of an ambulance. He spread it around Jessy's lean shoulders which earned him a mumbled thanks. Then he moved away a bit to give Jessy some privacy.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

For a second time that night Jessy dialed the same number. He wondered if his dad was asleep by now, but the voice that answered on the first ring was very much alert.

"Jess, where are you?"

"Dad, something happened…" he managed. Not for the first time that night he was struggling to hold back tears and his dad picked up on it immediately.

"Jessy, are you all right? What is it?"

"I'm fine. It's… it's Uncle Steve, dad."

"Jess, where are you? What's wrong with Steve, son?"

"I'm in front of the pub… police arrived…someone killed him, dad…" he finished in whisper.

Jessy waited for his dad to say something. Just as he was about to give up and ask if he was still there, his dad answered.

"Jessy, stay there. I'm on my way", the voice on the other end was anguished but determined, but as Jessy was about to answer the line went dead.

He lowered his cell to his lap and stared at it until a detective from before squeezed his shoulder in support.

Jessy noticed how attractive the man in front of him was, and the warmth of that hand on his shoulder penetrated right through his jacket and nearly made him shudder in pleasure. If circumstances were different he would probably be drooling all over the man by this time. Too bad guys like him never frequented Uncle Steve's pub.

"Is your dad coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah. He's on his way. What do you need to know, detective?"

Harry winced at the title but covered it quickly.

"Could you tell me everything you remember, no matter how irrelevant or absurd it may seem?"

"Mm… ok… I was on my way to take an order to this man who was sitting in far left corner. He didn't seem very pleasant. He didn't differ much from other people who come here I guess, but there was something else about him that screamed at me to stay away. He had dark stubble and what made him stand out was that he wasn't drunk and didn't seem to want to be drunk. He was alert all the time. Uncle Steve probably noticed it too, because he told me that he would take his order and sent me to the back room to call my dad."

"Do you think your uncle knew this man?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before and I didn't really pay attention… I was just glad I could get out of there even for a little bit."

"You don't like this job?"

"It doesn't matter if I like it. Uncle Steve needed some help and he pays well. I think it may have been a good excuse for him to help dad financially. "

"So what happened when you came back?"

"Well… " Jessy hesitated, "there was this regular. He was stoned by that time and… well… he fell over the bar just as I walked in."

"Over the bar? No one touched him, he just jumped over?"

"It was a bit weird I guess, but I'm pretty sure there wasn't anyone else there. So I tried to help him up, and that's when my uncle yelled for me to call the police. The man in the corner got up and I was just about to dial the number when Uncle Steve… it was like someone shot him… he fell on his knees and there was so much blood, but I never heard a shot… I'm pretty sure this guy wasn't holding a gun. So I looked back to the corner but the man was gone. I ran to my uncle, to try and help him… but…"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but could you just tell me if your uncle was arguing with this man or why he told you to call the police?"

"I don't know. I just saw the man stand up, but he didn't move to follow Uncle Steve. It's just strange that he spent all the time I was in the back with one customer."

Harry could see the boy was emotionally exhausted by now. "Ok, Jessy. Thank you for talking to me. Here's my card, so if you remember anything else you can call this number."

"Sure, no problem."

Harry was about to walk away when a hand on his elbow stopped him.

"Uh… could you stay until my dad gets here? I don't really want to be alone with my thoughts right now." Jessy pleaded.

Harry just realized that if this young man had that expression and asked him to dance around in front of the whole department he'd gladly do it. So he nodded and sat in the back of the ambulance next to Jessy. After a minute or two of comfortable silence Jessy asked a question that's been bothering him all night.

"So what's going to happen now? With the pub I mean?"

"It's a crime scene now, so I guess you're gonna have to close it for a couple of days."

"Yeah… well, now that Uncle Steve's gone there's no one else who'd manage to keep this dump running. Dad's got a job and I have to study…"

"What are you studying?"

For a moment Jessy's face lit up and Harry was glad he asked the right question.

"Forensic sciences. My dad's a cop and he had this colleague who used to come over to our place every now and then. When I was little I was addicted to his stories. I grew up on them. He knew the answer to any silly question I could come up with. So of course, when people asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up they expected me to say a cop. Do I look like a cop to you?" Jessy asked sarcastically.

Harry who's been studying Jessy's appearance for quite some time chuckled at the look of indignation on his face. In all honesty he couldn't find anything wrong with that thought. Jessy was a bit on a short side, but the way he kept in shape reminded him a bit of himself.

"I wasn't much better at your age and look at me now. But still I'd say you are the type that prefers to use his brains then brawns to get by."

"I suppose I am. But I can't imagine you looked any different at 21 then you do now." Jessy's eyes raked over his well toned body.

"Wait, you're 21?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You are a detective, aren't you supposed to know that?"

"Honestly I never bothered to ask, I assumed you were around 19." Harry laughed at the cute pout on Jessy's face."Well, I guess I started to fill up a bit more at 21." _mostly with the aid of nutrition potions_ he added to himself.

Jessy was about to answer but a shout interrupted him. He looked among the police cars and saw his father running towards him. He jumped down from his perch on the ambulance just in time for his father to engulf him in his strong arms.

Harry watched them and came to a conclusion Jessy must have gotten his slender build from his mother. The man that was holding him looked twice as big. He looked to be around Harry's age, maybe even a bit younger to Harry's astonishment, so for a moment he was thoroughly embarrassed for his previous less then innocent thoughts towards the man's son. But what was he expecting when his own son was the same age as Jessy, he berated himself.

After a few comforting words from Jessy the man seemed to calm a bit. Harry imagined how he would feel if it was James in Jessy's situation, but quickly abandoned that thought. He found long ago that cases tended to be easier if he kept himself at certain distance from victims.

Jessy extracted himself from his dad's hug and turned back to Harry.

"Thank you for sticking around, detective."

"No problem, Jessy. Don't forget to give me that call if you remember anything else." He shook Jessy's hand and turned to his father "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Crenshaw. We'll get the guy who did this, I promise you."

The man nodded and shook the offered hand. Harry noticed he was still in shock but his eyes told him how grateful he was for any support he could get right now. Harry didn't want to intrude on the family anymore so he took his leave and slowly walked through the decreasing crowd of police officers to the apparition point.


	3. Overtime

December 24th, 2024

London,

Ministry of Magic,

Auror headquarters

11:00

.

"Harry, I brought you those muggle photos you asked for."

Harry rolled his chair backwards, out of his cubicle and came face to face with a smiling Ron. It was Christmas day, so other then a few Aurors working on some hot cases they were alone.

"Good, put them here. I'm trying to sort out something from these sketches but I can't get my head around it."

Ron perched on Harry's desk and watched his friend drink hot coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to go to Kings Cross to pick up Lily?"

"Nope, James will be there. Lily will understand."

"I hope you're at least taking tomorrow off, mate?"

Harry nodded absently as his attention went back to the case. He focused on the photos of the body Ron had thrown in front of him.

"From these photos I'd say only one spell was performed. Muggles are still performing the autopsy so they'll send their findings later on, but if I had to take a guess I'd say we were right in thinking it was _diffindo_. Straight to the guy's chest. We can't know for certain until we find the wand, though." Ron elaborated.

"According to my readings from the scene one spell was performed from the corner and at least two more from the bar. Now, Jessy Crenshaw said the guy from the corner disappeared, so I'm guessing it was only apparition that we detected from that spot. The curse must have come from the bar, which adds up since Crenshaw was hit from his front while he was facing the bar. "

"What about the other spell from the bar?"

"My best guess would be disillusionment charm since a man was pushed over the bar, but Jessy never saw anyone behind him."

"But this man never apparated then. Are you saying he killed a man and just walked out the door?"

"Why not?"

Ron thought about it and it really was the only logical conclusion, unless they missed another spell.

"So, he was on foot. We could look around the bar, he might have apparated from the outside."

"Yeah, you do that. Tell me when you get something."

"Sometimes I regret I didn't become an Auror…"

Harry laughed " You don't get cursed all the time, you have a well lit cozy office upstairs, you don't have to work holidays if you don't want to… yeah, your life in MLE sucks, Ron!"

"It does when I have to go out in that snow and spin a wand on my hand, so you could sit here and drink your warm coffee." He replied without a real bite to his words.

"Latte, Ron. It's latte." Ron saw his friend smirk as he left to gather his team, or what's left of it in the office.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

London,

Ministry of Magic,

Auror headquarters

20:34

.

Harry looked through the charmed window. It was getting late and he did promise kids to be home on Christmas Eve. He was just about to call it a day when the files he requested on Steve Crenshaw caught his attention. He didn't really pay attention to it earlier, too focused on physical evidence at hand. But now that it lay open in front of him he wondered if he should have looked at it first.

Apparently this wasn't the first time the name "Steve's Bar" came up in wizarding world. For a muggle, Steven seemed to have a knack for getting involved in wizarding affairs. As it is, Steve was involved in illegal potion distribution some twenty years ago. According to the file that now had Harry's undivided attention, the only reason Steven Crenshaw was off the hook was because he was the one who tipped off the Ministry about the dealings in his own pub. The coowner of the bar, a pureblood Darien Louviere was arrested instead and sent to Azkaban for selling potions to muggles.

Now that he got something to begin with, Harry stood up and summoned Darien Louviere's file. Surprisingly it was not as thick as he had previously expected. However, there was a detailed report of the incident Harry was interested in.

"We were right. He disapparated 200 meters from the bar." Ron announced as he entered the Auror Department. Harry noticed a bluish tinge to his lips.

"Good work. Warm yourself up. Hermione is bound to blame me if you catch cold." he said waiting for a grumpy Ron to take a seat next to him. Ron summoned an afghan and threw it over his shoulders, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'It _is_ your ruddy fault, mate'. Harry ignored him, turning his attention back to the file at hand. "Hey, Ron! Listen to this. Apparently our victim was acquainted with a few wizards in his past. He reported an illegal potion distribution to muggles, and it was the co-owner of the bar who organized the whole thing. The name is Darius Louviere."

"Muggle prison?"

"Yeah, he was convicted to 6 months in Azkaban and 25 years more in muggle prison."

Ron whistled, amazed."No slaps on the wrist? Maximum penalty for the first offence?"

"Yeah… He must have seriously pissed someone off… Anyway, he was released for good behaviour last week."

"You think he came back for Crenshaw? Not that I would blame him… twenty five years for smuggling potions seems more than a bit harsh…"

"The MLE officer in charge of the case was Trey Donovan."

"I know him! He used to work with dad for a while. Pleasant enough, but a bit on the ruff side kinda guy."

Harry looked at him hopefully, which set off alarm bells in Ron's head.

"Oh, no… Not a chance mate! I'm going home; you do the dirty work for once!"

"Come on, Ron… Lily's home, I haven't seen her in four months…"

Ron stood up and the afghan slid to the floor. He walked calmly to the elevator which would take him to the Atrium and smirked back at his best friend. "So is Hugo, mate…No way am I interrogating anyone tonight!"

Harry rubbed his eyes as the elevator door closed behind the redhead. He was determined to get to the bottom of this tonight, so he wrapped up the paperwork and made his way upstairs to Improper Use of Magic Office, where he desperately hoped to find Donovan, even if it was Christmas Eve…

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

London,

Ministry of Magic,

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

22:01

.

Harry paused in front of the deserted corridor. All of his coworkers have taken leave and the whole floor seemed almost haunted. He made his way to the end of the hallway and knocked on the last door in line. The plaque stated _Improper Use of Magic Office, Head: Trey Donovan._ He tried turning the knob but to his dismay found the door locked.

"Auror Potter! What brings you here?"

Harry turned around to face the smiling man a few doors down the way he came from. "Hello there…" Harry tried to remember the name of Mr Weasley's coworker standing in front of him, but failed miserably, "I'm looking for Mr Donovan, you don't suppose he is coming back tonight?"

The man in front of him chuckled "That man is like a clockwork, Auror. Comes in at eight in the morning, goes home at four in the afternoon. But still, he hasn't been to work this week. Called in sick, poor guy…"

"Oh… ok, then… thanks anyway… Merry Christmas!" Harry called as the man entered his office a few doors down the hall.

"Merry Christmas, Auror!"

Figuring there's no point in pursuing the man at home on Christmas, Harry decided to call it a night and go home to his kids.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

London,

12 Gimmauld Place

22:26

Harry was exhausted when he finally arrived home. He dumped his things on floor and went to see if the kids were safely tucked in in their beds. Never mind their age, that habit was there to stay. He berated himself for going over his promise to be there tonight but there wasn't much he could do about it.

He raised his hand to gently knock on the first door on his way when he saw a note attached to it.

 _We took Lily to Blizzard._

Harry's jaw clenched. He had nothing against James and Albus going to the muggle nightclub, but Lily is seventeen. To muggles she's a minor. Lily could get into trouble there. What if James lets her out of his sight, he is a kid himself! And Albus would just go chasing some girl at his age!

Pushing his exhaustion to the back of his mind, Harry slammed the front door behind him and apparated to the street right in front of the entrance to the Blizzard.


	4. Reality doesn't impress me

December 24th, 2024

London, Club Blizzard

22:38

.

Harry frantically searched for kids until he finally spotted them at one of the boots. They were laughing and all three of them looked out of breath and sweaty. Harry stomped all the way to their booth and tried to raise his voice above music.

"James Sirius Potter! You will take your sister back home this instant! Are you even aware how worried I was! You can't just take your sister somewhere without even telling me, James! I am responsible for all of you! What if something had happened?"

James was at his feet the second he saw his father. He calmly listened to his tirade but spoke his mind as soon as his father was done. "And how was I supposed to tell you? Where was I supposed to find you, dad? You said you'd be home and Lily was miserable! Albus and I made sure nothing happened to her and we were having fun until you showed up!" James yelled back over the music.

"She is a minor here James! You can't honestly tell me you thought this through?"

"She is drinking juice, dad! And Albus and I are the only ones she danced with! But of course, we could have just waited for her to cry her eyes out and then take her to her bed and tuck her in. That way everything would've been alright!"

For a first time that night Harry looked at Lily who stared back at him with wide eyes. She seemed to want to speak up but Harry held up his hand to stop her. He took the seat next to Lily that James' just vacated. He figured this wasn't the ideal place to tell her how sorry he was or make excuses, especially since he could barely hear his own voice over the earsplitting noise his kids called music, but he couldn't stand the betrayed look that lingered in those warm brown eyes that reminded him so much of Ginny's.

"Lils, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I could say I was swamped with work all day and go on about it until you grow bored of it, but I won't. Not this time. I realize there are no excuses today… I promised you I'd be there when you come home and I broke that promise. I realize if you are mad… hell, I'm pretty mad at myself right now… so I won't ask you to understand or to forgive me…"

Through this speech that he had no idea where it was leading or what the bottom line was Lily was scowling at him trying to understand what he said. "Dad, I can't hear half of what you say! How about we all go home and talk in the morning? Please, dad?" she yelled over in his ear.

Harry almost laughed at that. He's never had a more heartfelt apology, it only figures the one it was intended to wouldn't hear it. "Sure, Lils. Let me just get your check." Harry stood up and faced James.

"Take them both home, I'll get the check."

James nodded and turned to his siblings as Harry made his way to the bar.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

London, Club Blizzard

22:53

.

Jessy's glazed eyes followed the too fast movements of his dance partner sluggishly. Wherever he turned was a swirl of colors, but that might have been just a side effect of constant spinning he received as he was passed from one partner to another. In the back of his drink muddled mind there was a tiny voice that kept berating him for his behavior but for the most part he successfully ignored it.

He staggered of the dance floor, looking for another drink and bumping into flailing people constantly. He could barely see beyond the sea of hands and inconsiderate bodies. Finally, half way to the bar, or at least Jessy thought he made it that far, people were parting in front of him and walking got a bit easier for him. That might have had something to do with a burly hand clamping around his and pulling him forward though… Nothing made much sense at this point, but that was exactly how Jessy wanted it.

He bumped into the bar and all he had to do now was signal the guy behind it for another drink. That should be easy, right? Well, if the room stopped spinning and if his mouth would cooperate it would be, he just had to make them do his bidding. But there was also something next to him, obstructing his view. Oh, right, the guy who probably bruised his hand while helping him to the bar. Jessy didn't like him. Or rather he didn't like his hand; he had yet to see the man in whole.

He raised his head and was met with a huge, sour faced man who seemed to be talking. But the man wasn't looking at him; he turned to someone beside Jessy instead. It was only then that he noticed that the guy was still gripping his arm and none of it made sense… he barely felt it. And where did this bloke come from anyway? He finally gathered that this man who was holding him captive, or supporting him, he really wasn't too sure on that, was speaking to the bartender. The bartender was for some reason quite angry and argued with the man. And only then did it occur to Jessy how repulsive the guy beside him was... so naturally he tried to free his hand... but stumbled on the stool in front of him. He thought he heard the sound of laughter. It stopped abruptly and Jessy convinced himself that it was the drum beat of music that suppressed it. At least the huge hand was now gone... he wondered how that happened, but gave up thinking about it... the world is a crazy place sometimes…

He struggled to sit on the stool and focused on the task at hand but his legs seemed to have a mind of their own… as did the rest of his body… but all of the attention he directed towards the offending stool snapped at the moment he felt a warm hand on his cheek and a tingling in his groin. In fact all of his other senses have shut down, and for a few moments that was all that existed… until a pair of emerald green eyes came into view… where the stool was before… or maybe he raised his head at some point. Either way, this time he knew the man in front of him, so it only felt logical to let him know that too…

He managed to encompass the man in an awkward hug… at least it was physically awkward since the only thing he could feel inside was this pleasant, all-consuming heat that was threatening to swallow him. He could hold onto this man for a long, long time. And maybe he did...

And suddenly, they were moving. But he only just got to the bar, right? So where was Green-Eyes going? His legs moved to follow the man's movements and there was a soft whisper in his ear.

The sudden guff of fresh air and deafening silence confused him a little, so he released his hold on the man…. detective… something… for a bit. The man was touching his hips now, but was also holding on to him. That nice, warm hand patted his chest and sneaked under his jacket. And then it was gone. But the pleasant hum of the voice was still there. He looked into those divine eyes in confusion… and melted…

Green-Eyes drew him closer and Jessy loved the feeling of that firm chest against his. But there it was again… that spinning sensation from before, but now it felt different somehow, faster… moments later he was disoriented, nauseous, tired and there was ringing… but God, he felt great. It took him a few moments to come to his senses, and that was also when those eyes and hands were back on him. Again patting his shirt… he should teach this guy how this thing is supposed to be done. You don't grope men over their clothes when you can go under them. But when the hands were gone again he got frustrated. In a sudden onslaught of emotion he jumped at the unprepared detective's mouth, swirling his tongue, trying to explore each part of this man at the same time.

At first he felt some resistance and moaned at being denied such pleasure, but he wouldn't let go. The man finally returned the kiss but was still weakly pushing him away. Couldn't he see that this was the right thing to do? Jessy continued his onslaught on the man's mouth and soon he felt those hands slowly move all over his torso, painfully slow in fact… if he wasn't so drunk already the taste of those unfamiliar lips would make him lose his mind… the time seemed to hold still and he was glad for it… his back hit something soft and from that moment on he was lost in ecstasy.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

December 25th, 2024

London, Jessy's place

06:29

.

The first thing Harry felt as he slowly came to awareness was something tickling his nose. Groggily, he opened his eyes and was met with blurry image of tuft of black hair. His arms were still wrapped around his lover and he didn't dare move them yet, at least until he figured what the hell was going on… and with whom. His head was pounding, but it was something else that was making it hard for him to concentrate. The feeling around his length was… breathtaking. He was still buried deep within his partner, and it was so damn hard to resist the instinct and slam hard into that tight ass, eliciting a delirious scream from his partner's lips… to empty himself into the inviting heat. He took a shaky breath and blinked a few times, but everything was still blurry and his head was still killing him. He looked around and last night's events started coming back to him… and as the realization of what he had done struck him his eyes widened in horror.

Slowly he moved his hands away from the boy that lay spooned against him, still pressing himself onto Harry's groin, even in his sleep. Harry took a moment to take a better look at the boy. And that was just what his partner was… a boy! Relative of one of the victims! And on top of that, drunk out of his mind! Harry knew at that moment he messed up really bad this time. However, as more and more details kept coming back to him, like the feel of lithe, sensitive body that so eagerly responded to his every touch, the smooth unblemished skin he traced with his tongue, and a heavenly tight ass he could still feel squeezing him, he wanted to scream in delight like a bloody teenager.

Selfishly not moving any further he looked around. They were lying on the sofa, in what could only be described a very homey looking living room. Their clothes were scattered all around it. He contemplated summoning them but couldn't find his wand anywhere near. He must have been really out of it last night. And again that thought led him to other events from a few hours ago. It wasn't supposed to be this way at all. In fact when he saw that bloke at the bar who bullied Jessy into having another drink, when it was obvious the kid was wasted enough already, all he could think about was getting him home to safety.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry went to pay the kids' bill when a young muscular man pushed past him dragging a smaller figure behind him. He followed them to the bar at a more sedate pace and arrived just in time to hear the bartender refuse to serve another drink to the man. The smaller guy stumbled drunkenly and the big guy laughed at him, humiliating him further. The bartender didn't seem to be amused._

 _Harry approached and stepped between the big guy and the drunk boy, taking the man's hand of the smaller figure. The man stopped laughing abruptly, but Harry ignored him._

 _"Table 12" Harry said loudly, offering the bill to the bartender. The man simply nodded and went to the cash register, leaving Harry to deal with the whole mess. Harry turned to the big guy, sporting his most intimidating look. "I would suggest you leave now." He yelled over the still deafening background noise. He could tell the man was pissed off, but fortunately not interested enough to start the fight. Harry turned to the smaller man instead, and sighed. The kid in front of him was fumbling with a stool, trying to… perhaps sit on it?_

 _He fully intended to help the poor soul climb on the too tall barstool and finally go home to his kids, when he caught sight of the boy's focused, pretty face. He was surprised to see the same boy he met only a couple of days ago; the boy who lost his uncle and won Harry's heart on the same night._

 _He made his way around the stool which still kept the boy occupied and raised Jessy's face to him, trying to gain his attention. The boy was completely out of it. Harry doubted he even knew where he was at this point. He saw Jessy's glazed eyes focus on him, but still wasn't sure if the kid recognized him. Suddenly, Jessy threw himself at him and clung to him like a lifeline. Although surprised Harry was glad Jessy trusted him this much, or even just remembered him._

 _He reached around the boy and pulled him away from the bar. He had too much to drink already, and from what he saw that night when he met the boy, his father must be worried about him. Slowly, he led the boy through the crowd and outside, all the time taking on more and more of Jessy's weight. Outside, he tried asking Jessy for an address so he could take him home, but confused eyes that glanced up at him told him his question fell on deaf ears. Taking a deep breath he started searching Jessy's pockets for a driving license or some other document containing Jessy's address. Of course, Jessy fully intended to make everything harder by grinding his body against Harry's, making him instantly aroused. Harry gulped and focused on searching the young man further, but he will remember the first feel of that body against his for a long time. It was unlike anything he ever felt with another person. Even if Jessy was incoherent and probably had no idea what he was doing it felt familiar and far too personal for passersby to witness it._

 _Finally he searched the inside pocket of Jessy's jacket and found what he was looking for._

 _"Ok, kid, let's get you home now." Casting one more look at the disoriented man in his arms, Harry apparated in front of Jessy's front door. He thanked Merlin no one was there to see them. Jessy seemed a bit nauseous, but Harry kept him on his feet. He rang the bell a couple of times, while Jessy recovered and started rubbing himself against him and making sensual noises that made Harry blush._

 _When it was clear no one was home he searched Jessy's pockets again, this time for keys. When he finally found them he let go of the boy, hoping the kid can stand on his own for a moment until he unlocks the door. He didn't get a chance to… Jessy threw his entire weight at him, making Harry's head hit hard on the door behind him. His vision blurred and darkness started to envelope it. However, Jessy didn't hold back anymore and pushed his whole tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's feeble attempt to fend him off was met with more grinding. Jessy's hand somehow found a way into Harry's pants and a surge of intense pleasure left him even more lightheaded. Dizziness was overwhelming and all sensible thought left Harry's mind at that point. All he remembered from that moment on was opening the door, stumbling inside under the weight of Jessy's aroused body, the soft feel of sofa material under his knees and hungry dark eyes staring up at him. And then it all blurred into an explosion of emotions Harry has never felt before._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Harry buried his face in those black locks, consciously making the second mistake in the past few hours. Instead of thinking how to end this there and then in the least painful way for both of them, he started thinking up ways to continue this, whatever it was. But his heart started pounding in fear then when he thought that Jessy might not want anything to do with him. Harry nearly groaned at his own stupidity for getting involved with the only witness in the case he was leading. And what if Jessy didn't remember anything from the night before? What if he thought that Harry raped him? Harry's breath hitched. He screwed up. Big time. But contrary to what his mind was telling him his arms tightened around Jessy's slim body.

A soft screeching sound snapped him out of his thoughts and he tilted his head to hear better. That caused his headache to flare up again but he tried not to think about it. He clearly heard the door click shut. Out of his line of sight slow footsteps were approaching. He cursed himself for all those stupid things that led him here: lusting for the boy, using him while drunk, throwing away his wand, hesitating to get up... Harry just hoped this wasn't going to end too badly. He looked around frantically for his wand, finally spotting it on the coffee table just beyond his reach. Just as he was about to jump for it he saw an angry man in police uniform glaring at him from above, holding Harry's pants in a tight grip. Jessy's father.


	5. The elephant in the room

December 25th, 2024

London, Jessy's place

06:41

.

"Get up."

The voice was soft but unrelenting. Harry nodded and tried to move, but as soon as he shifted Jessy moaned and followed Harry, impaling himself further on him. Harry groaned and tried to shake Jessy awake but to no avail. He struggled to sit up, trying to hide the obscene picture of himself leaving the willing body underneath from the enraged father standing above him. Judging by the man's hard breathing he failed and only succeeding in pissing the man off. He stepped over the boy who only stirred once and mumbled something in his sleep, covering himself with his arms. He hastily caught the pants that were thrown his way and pulled them on.

The man reached over and shook Jessy's shoulder, trying fruitlessly to wake him up. Now Harry was also starting to get concerned and the worried man in front of him reached towards his belt, right above the gun holster. His eyes were now trained on Harry. Harry couldn't imagine what would be going through his own head if he found one of his sons nearly unconscious in a bed with a completely coherent much older stranger, so he decided it would be best for him not to let the man come to his own conclusions and started talking.

"I saw him in the club last night. He was drunk so I thought I should bring him home."

What Harry saw on the other man's face was definitely not the grateful expression, not that he was expecting one. Worst of all was that the man's hand seemed to be itching to grab his service pistol if the twitching fingers were anything to go by.

"So you raped him." he growled. Harry truly feared he would pull out the gun and then the situation would escalate pretty quickly. "Dress yourself."

Hurrying to comply he quickly scanned the room. Noticing his boxers hanging of the glass ornament on the coffee table he pondered whether he should also put them on. But since he already had his pants on he didn't think the man would appreciate him taking them off again. Thinking fast and avoiding the furious eyes of the man in front of him, he grabbed them and stuck them in his jeans pocket. He picked up the socks from the floor and found his sneakers. Tying the laces quickly and feeling marginally less uncomfortable Harry focused on the man. His shirt was thrown at him also and now fully dressed he looked from Jessy lying on the sofa to the man who pulled the slipcover from the sofa backrest and through it over his son.

"I didn't do anything he didn't want."

"He was drunk! And you used him!" Crenshaw whispered angrily, pointing his index finger at Harry. And then something clicked in the man's mind "Shit! I knew I saw you before! You're the cop from the other night, right?" When Harry didn't immediately answer Jason continued "Give me one good reason not to report this right away! Fuck that! I should shoot you where you stand!" he concluded with a yell.

Even with the wand at his side, Harry was apprehensive of the man. If Jason Crenshaw wished it, this could be the end of his career as an Auror.

"Ok, please, calm down. Wait until Jessy is awake, if he thinks you should report it or even shoot me, so be it!"

Startled by the yelling a few moments before, Jessy was slowly waking up. He was disoriented and looked around sleepily, trying to figure out what was happening. Jason crouched down next to his son, still keeping Harry in the line of sight and his hand just above the gun.

"Jess, are you alright? Do you know what happened?"

Jessy stood a bit straighter unknowingly allowing the covers to slip from his body. Harry slowly handed the man Jessy's pants so the boy wouldn't feel completely uncomfortable when he realizes the situation he was in. Elder Crenshaw snatched it from his hand and handed it to his son. Jessy looked at his dad and then at Harry. Harry could see Jessy connecting the dots by the way his face slowly flushed. He bunched the pants over his private area and closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Dad?" he asked uncertainly, casting a nervous look towards his father.

"Do you remember anything from the last night?" His father gently cupped his cheek while looking straight into his eyes, pushing his belt to the side so the gun was out of Jessy's sight. "I want the truth, Jessy."

Jessy nodded. Without looking up at Harry he explained in rough voice what he thought had happened, as confusing as it all was to him. Harry added in a few details, trying to help Jessy recount all the events and explain the situation to the best of his ability. The bottom line, which Jessy embarrassedly pointed out when he saw the murderous looks his dad was throwing the detective, was that he wanted this to happen. In the end Jessy was completely red in the face and squeezed his eyes tightly as if he could escape the reality of what happened. Jason finally stood back up and turned to face Harry.

"Stay the hell away from my son from now on." Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted "I don't give a shit what you have to say! If you need to talk to him about Steve, every conversation between you will be supervised by me. And I'm only willing to give you that much because I don't want this getting out for the whole police department to know. Do you understand me, detective?"

Harry could only nod. He looked at Jessy, who was still sitting on the sofa behind his father, still covering himself with pants. With his father's attention directed at Harry, and Harry looking at him, he mouthed something which Harry didn't know how to interpret at this moment… _Sorry._ Was he sorry for what happened? Or was it just the situation they were in now?

"Unless you have something else to say, I think you should leave, detective."

Harry was about to leave when another thought struck him. This was not the best moment but when was he ever known for his tact. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before turning to Jason Crenshaw.

"Since I'm here, I do have something to ask about your brother, if that is alright with you, sir."

Jason clenched his jaw but motioned Harry to move into the kitchen while Jessy dressed himself. Taking the offered seat at the end of the table with Jason sat next to him he felt like he was the one who was being interrogated.

"Go on, detective, ask away." The man said, obviously irritated.

"First, I really apologize for..."

"You said this is about my brother, so if I can keep my mind off this awkward situation, so should you. I am a cop. I understand you have to ask questions, so just ask and then leave me and my son alone."

"Alright, so..." Harry swallowed and gave his best to focus on the case, " I was wondering if you know a man called Darien Louviere?"

"Yes. He was the co-owner of my brother's bar, before he was arrested. My brother helped bring that man to justice. May I ask why you ask?"

"Louviere was released on good behavior a few days ago, so we're suspecting he might have something to do with your brother's murder. Is there anything else you might be able to tell me about your brother and Louviere? Perhaps how they met or..."

"I repeat, detective, I'm a cop, I know how this works. I know what you need to know, so I'll just tell you all there is to it. Most of it will be what Steve told me anyway, since I was too young to remember…" Harry nodded and wished for a second he could use the quotation quill "When I was still a baby, Steve's best friend Trey went to a boarding school. They got to see each other only during summers, and sometimes Trey would also visit during Christmas holls. "

Harry nodded, realizing that Trey, a Hogwarts student obviously, was probably Steven Crenshaw's first link with a wizarding world. He wondered if this Trey was in fact Trey Donovan, the officer in charge of the illegal potion distribution case.

"When I was 6 and Steve 17 our father died. Our mum was sick and Steve was the one who had to look after me. He practically raised me. Steve was doing any job he could get his hands on only to be able to pay for mum's medicines and food. Two years later, Steve was tired of it all, but he tried not to let it show. _I_ noticed though, that I remember clearly." Jason trailed off for a moment, clearly remembering the days when he was just a child.

"I guess this was when Trey suggested that Steve and Darien, Trey's friend from school, should open a bar together. Steve was desperate enough to accept although he didn't really like Darien. But Darien had money. So this deal went on for about ten years. In the end, even though I spent most of my time at school or with my friends, I remember Steve getting jumpy and becoming a nervous wreck. The next thing I know is that Darien was arrested and Steve was back to his old self. I didn't ask question, I was just glad to have my brother back."

"Do you know Trey's last name?"

"Donovan." Jason said with a faraway look in his eyes.

At this confirmation an idea popped into Harry's head. Steven Crenshaw ratted on Louviere and Donovan helped him put the man behind bars. For far longer than usual. As an MLE officer, Donovan would also know about Louviere's release. So perhaps he tried to warn his friend, but arrived too late? Perhaps he was on to the identity of one of the wizards present at the bar that night. Still this didn't make sense, because if Crenshaw and Donovan were friends, the chances are that Jessy would have recognized the man.

"And did your brother keep in touch with him since Darien Louviere was arrested?"

"No." Jason's voice held certain finality to it.

Sensing the touchy, perhaps important subject, Harry didn't want to let go that easily.

"You seem quite sure about that?"

The rustling from the doorway drew their attention to a fidgeting, fully clothed Jessy.

"Do you need me for anything?"

Harry wondered about that. He had a few ideas on the identity of at least one of the men involved in the murder of Steven Crenshaw. And if Steven Crenshaw did not keep in touch with a man then of course, Jessy wouldn't have recognized him at the bar. "Jessy, if I show you a picture, would you be able to recognize a man that came into the bar that night?"

"Yes." Jessy nodded.

"Mr. Crenshaw, may I come back with these pictures later?"

"Wouldn't it be more practical for me to bring Jessy to the precinct?"

"I don't wish to inconvenience you to come all the way there, but if you are uncomfortable with my presence here, I may send another officer with pictures?"

Jason exhaled and Jessy found his feet extremely interesting.

"No, it's alright, detective. You may return. Make sure it is during the day, since I'm sure you are aware by now, I work night shifts in the next few days."

Harry nodded and stood up to leave. He offered his hand which was politely accepted.

"Thank you for all the information, Mr. Crenshaw. And once again, I really am sorry... "

"Just leave, detective. And find my brother's murderer."

Harry nodded and walked passed Jessy through the door. He wasn't oblivious to the hopeful look Jessy was sending him, but unable to respond to it, he just ignored it. He never saw a tear slide down the young man's face, but Jessy's father did.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

December 25th, 2024

London, Grimould 12

09:14

.

Harry apparated home into the empty foyer. He slid down the wall and held his head in hands. The whole night was a fucking mess! However, he didn't get much time for regrets and wishful thinking, since his eldest's voice cut through the silence.

"I really wish to see you explain to Lilly what happened this time."

Harry looked up at James, as that thought for the first time this morning came into mind. He banged his head backwards on the wall.

"I'm not even going to try, James."

"What's wrong with you? Why do you keep hurting her?"

Harry looked at his son standing above him in bewilderment.

"You think I wanted this to happen? Merlin, James, you have no idea what I just went through, so just..."

"What, dad? Just shut up? Just don't ask? Just leave me alone? I did! Don't you see that I did? I left it alone when you didn't come home one night. I asked Uncle Ron and he said he left you in the office. I saw he was lying but I didn't ask. And then it happened again! And then you kept coming home at late hours, but still, I kept my mouth shut, and mostly because Albus thought you deserve to live your life and we shouldn't hold you back. But that's Albus and I, dad! Not Lily! I won't let you pull the disappearing act on Lily! She is just a kid and she still needs a parent who is going to listen to her and be there! So no, dad, I won't just shut up and I won't just leave you alone!"

Harry just stared at his son, wondering how everything could go so wrong so fast and when did James and Albus start acting more grown up than he did. But again he didn't get a chance to answer.

"If you were any louder, you would have woken the dead, James." Albus said from the top of the stairs. "But I can't say I disagree. I wouldn't have worded it that way but that's a minor detail."

Harry stood up and came face to face with Lily who just came down the stairs. "What's happening, dad? Please, tell us 'cause I'm scared. We just want to help you?"

Harry hugged her as tears started falling down her pretty face. "I'm so sorry honey. Merlin, I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I'm here now, and I promise, nothing will keep me away for the rest of the holidays." still holding Lily he turned to James "And you are right, James. I was being an idiot lately, I hurt you, and thanks for opening my eyes."

"That's not what James said, Dad." Albus interfered "We were just concerned. If you only told us you wouldn't be home it would be ok. This way you could go on some Auror assignment and get yourself killed and we wouldn't know. "

"Yeah, you don't have to tell us her name, just say 'Hey, kids, I'm going out tonight' or something, we'd get it." James smirked.

"Well if I ever decide to go out I promise, you'll be the first to know every juicy detail, Jamie." Harry smirked at the instantly horrified look on his son's face. "Now, honestly, I really am sorry I behaved this way, and I promise, it stops now." he petted Lily's dark red hair. "Can you forgive your old man, Lils?"

"I guess... if you talk to McGonagall about that quidditch ban she put me under." Lily looked up with innocent eyes. Harry observed suspiciously.

"Quidditch ban?"

Lily nodded, giving him a letter she held in the back pocket. As soon as Harry took it, she ran up the stairs, while Albus and James snickered.

"Lily! What did you do this time!?" Harry bellowed.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

December 25th, 2024

London, Jessy's place

09:14

.

Jason watched as his son tried to cover up his tears. He never believed he'd be in this situation. Between his brother being murdered and finding Jessy naked at home with the man more than twice his age, he was rapidly losing the ground under his feet. He approached his boy and turned him around. Jessy could never lie to him in his face.

"You care about him?"

Jessy pitifully nodded, wishing they weren't having this conversation.

"You understand that he was just doing his job the night Uncle Steve died? He didn't offer comfort because he liked you, he did it to get information."

"He gave me a blanket." Even to Jessy's ears this sounded unconvincing, but he couldn't help it. "And he didn't need to help me last night." he whispered.

"No, he didn't. But, there are a few other things he didn't need to do last night, too." Jason replied haughtily.

"I'm glad he did." Jessy said, almost to himself. However, Jason heard him and more than a bit of anger and frustration was put into the next question.

"Are you now? Has this happened before?"

Jessy stared at his father, bewildered. He was suddenly wondering what the man who raised him thought of him now. All his life they've been honest to each other, Jessy shared everything with him, and now this? Did he really deserve such a treatment?

"Contrary to what you might believe now, no, it hasn't." he cut in without real bite to his words, but the hurt look was more pronounced on his face.

Jason saw that his question was misunderstood, but what could he expect. The words spoken in anger at the situation are often misinterpreted as the anger at the one they were directed to. He knew that and still he let himself slip up. He reached for Jessy's hand and spoke as calmly as possible.

"Hey, don't you ever think I'd assume something like that. I know you, Jess. I believe I know you better than anyone right now. And that is exactly why I'm concerned. That man doesn't know you at all, Jess. And what he saw last night probably led him to believe..."

"No! Don't say that! I know, ok? I know I screwed up dad. I really liked him and I wanted... I don't know what I wanted!" feeling the lump in his throat Jessy hiccupped.

"Do you know anything about him? Is he married? Did it ever even occur to you that he might have a wife, or a husband for that matter, to go home to?"

"I... I don't know... no..." he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"You know nothing about this man and you brought him into our flat, Jess. Fuck the flat! You gave yourself to him!"

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't think... I just wanted... I wanted to forget about everything..."

"And you did. You forgot everything I ever thought you. You were irresponsible and selfish, and all you did was hurt yourself."

"I know that, dad! Please, I know! But I really liked him! I'm sorry about everything, but I would have done it again and again and again!" Jessy was nearing hysterics now and Jason, feeling nearly as much anguish as his son did, held him tight just letting him cry for now.

.

 **A/N** : Please review! I would really like to know if you like the story so far.

Yalia


	6. Breakthrough or walkthrough

January 3rd, 2025

London, Grimould 12

16:26

.

Harry didn't take a photo of Trey Donovan to Jessy that day. His colleagues did not hesitate even for a second to take this job upon themselves and help him out when he asked for it. Harry himself tried to keep some semblance of normality in his life, and visiting Crenshaw household at this moment would unnecessarily complicate the matter. Like most other parents at the Auror department, he spent the holidays with his children, his work almost forgotten, and most importantly, he couldn't remember when he had had more fun. He was getting to know them as young individuals that they were instead of the childish teenagers he supposed they would be, and was surprised to notice the fulfillment that came along with that knowledge.

This particular afternoon continued in the same fashion, with the added fact that Ron and Hermione were also joining for dinner. Harry and Albus were in the kitchen preparing the meal while James and Lily were satisfied just watching them work. Both were leaning on counters, discreetly observing the growing assortment of food. Occasionally one would sneak a finger towards it and snatch another bite, while the other distracts their brother with good-natured teasing.

"Lils, does it need more salt?" Harry asked the redhead, offering her a spoon of hot stew.

Lily murmured a spell to cool the offered sauce and opened her mouth. As soon as Harry tipped the spoon so the stew touched her tongue her eyes closed on their own and purring sound she made made her brothers laugh. This reaction told Harry all he needed to know.

"Dad, would it be ok if I invited a friend over for lunch next week?" Albus asked, seemingly focusing on mixing the salad.

Harry looked at him with unreadable expression. Usually Albus would not ask permission to ask someone over."Sure, do I know him?"

Albus left the salad aside and crouched to check the bread in the oven, but Harry caught the blush that tinged his cheeks.

" His name is Leo. I don't think you've met before."

Harry smiled, as did James and Lily. When Lily looked like she was about to start teasing her older brother again Harry skillfully interrupted.

"So, where do you know him from?"

"Two months ago I had this job interview at the apothecary, remember? " Harry nodded "Well, he works there…"

"Is it the guy I saw you with at Diagon Alley?" James asked frowning.

Albus nodded, avoiding everyone's eyes. This made Harry all the more curious. " James?" he pushed his eldest, thoroughly interested in his sons' reaction.

James looked at his brother who seemed preoccupied with cooking. Harry figured he didn't want to say something that would potentially hurt Albus. The boy was too shy even without adding constant teasing from his family.

"He looked ok I guess. He seemed to be a bit… mature."

"Mature?" Harry cocked his eyebrow at James.

"He means old, Dad." Albus answered nonplussed.

"Oh." Harry stopped steering for a moment. "Exactly how old are we talking about?" He really didn't have the right to preach about the age difference, but if this guy was his age he was pretty sure he would react the same way as Jessy's dad.

"He is eight years older, but I like him." Albus said, still avoiding the interested looks he was receiving and going back to the salad... like it needed any more mixing.

Two things registered in Harry's brain at the same time, admittedly one of those with a huge delay. One: Albus liked boys. Two: Albus and James both thought that eight year age difference borders with unacceptable for a relationship. Harry didn't know if he should cheer for the first discovery or be depressed about the second.

"Well, I would really like to meet him then." Harry smiled at his son, and almost laughed when Albus nearly dropped a fork he was using to poke the salad with.

Now Harry was the one that had undivided attention from the whole family.

"You are ok with it?" Albus asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? Lils, pass the garlic please. "

Nobody seemed to move. However James was the first to gather the courage to speak, as usual.

"So you don't mind that Al is gay?"

Since all his kids seemed to be rooted to their spots, Harry took the garlic himself and put it in the pot.

"The only thing that bothers me is that Albus never mentioned it before. " but of course he could hardly blame him for that when he was doing the same thing himself…

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

January 4th, 2025

London, Ministry of Magic

Auror Headquarters

11:29

.

Ron was laughing so hard that Harry thought he would fall off of his chair. Harry still didn't quite know where the redhead got the idea that it would be acceptable to invade his space this morning. Especially after that horrifying sally last night at dinner. Harry had no idea how the whole conversation went so off the desired course. Encouraged by Harry's acceptance, Albus felt no need to hide his boyfriend anymore, so he timidly announced his relationship to his Aunt and Uncle, being particularly giddy when he mentioned his dad's easy acceptance of his older partner. And then it all went to hell when said Uncle decided to open his big mouth: ' _Well Al, wouldn't you understand it if your old man started shagging younger guys?_ ' And to make matters worse, Harry blushed! His stupid cheeks betrayed him at the worst possible moment! It was only his luck that everyone believed he was blushing from the thought and not the truth of it. But still… the nerve of the man! And it didn't help that Ron unknowingly hit straight to the center of Harry's fears.

When a few minutes prior they dropped Lily and Hugo off at Kings Cross, Harry systematically avoided any conversation with Ron ('Be nice to Uncle Ron, Dad!' Lily scolded), and he was just about to start working at his desk when Ron rudely dragged himself the chair nearby and made himself comfortable right next to him.

"You should have seen the look on your face mate!" Ron managed between two particularly hard bouts of laughter.

"You had no right to mention it in front of my kids, Ron." Harry scowled.

"But _I_ didn't, _Al_ did! Come on, mate, relax… they still don't know a thing about you!" and again Ron was in hysterics.

"Al wasn't the one who brought up the image of his own father having sex with a kid! I swear, you traumatized my kids for life Ron!"

"I'd say you were the only one traumatized there, mate… Now at least you know they would be accepting of you buggering men…" Ron shrugged finally calming down.

"That's not the point, you git!" Harry swung the large envelope at Ron's head.

"Mature, mate, real mature…" Ron teased.

"Ok, fine… I don't want to talk about it anymore… ever! Now will you let me focus on my job?" Harry accentuated his point by slamming the envelope down on his desk " Jessy Crenshaw identified Trey Donovan as the guy sitting in the corner boot. So, either Donovan was there to warn Crenshaw or he came with Louviere to finish him off, which doesn't make sense in my mind…"

"Donovan was the one who built the case against Louviere, so he was in the same pile of poop as Crenshaw." Ron frowned looking at the file "I'd say he was trying to warn Crenshaw that Donovan is at large. But why don't you ask Donovan, he should be in his office today?"

"Pile of poop!?" Harry looked like Christmas had come again.

"Oh... Hermione doesn't want me to swear in front of the kids." Ron answered, hoping Harry would forget about it. Harry's smile however only got larger and more devilish. "You won't let this go any time soon, right?" Ron asked subdued. Harry's smile was still in place, freaking Ron out a bit, while he slowly shook his head. "Well, shit."

"Don't you mean poop, Ronnikins?" Harry asked, his grin almost splitting his face in half.

The small pink memo in shape of an airplane came flying in front of Harry and he swiftly snatched it from the air. He opened it and frowned at the note. While Ron was still sulking in his chair, Harry got up and walked to the elevator.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron yelled after him.

"I'll be right back."

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

January 4th, 2025

London, Ministry of Magic

Atrium

08:45

.

Harry walked to the front desk, where the young ministry worker was sitting, waiting for him to take the small Muggle cell phone.

"It will work better if you leave the building, Auror." she stated, just like every time he got the call from Muggles before. Usually it was only London PD calling, but this time, knowing who it was on the other end, Harry was more than a bit apprehensive about this call.

He left the Ministry through the telephone boot and walked a few more steps away before taking a deep breath and answering the phone.

"Jessy?"

"Hi Harry. May I call you Harry?" the nervous voice answered.

Harry was not really sure how to proceed. Why was Jessy calling anyway? And while, yes, he wanted Jessy to call him by his name, he also knew if he did not keep his distance then terrible things could and probably would happen, like taking a bullet from Jessy's dad...

"Detective will do for now. Is this about the case?"

There was a short silence at the other end. "It's about us. I wanted to see you again." shaky voice answered "Please?"

Harry took a deep breath. He really had no idea what to do. His heart was telling him one thing, and his mind completely the opposite. For once he decided to follow his wits.

"I am afraid I am quite busy, Mr. Crenshaw. Unless you have any important information for us…"

"Please… I just want to talk… I understand if…"

"Look, how about we talk after I find your Uncle's killer? Would that be ok for you?" he asked haughtily but regretted his sharp tone right away.

Short pause again where Harry could hear hitched breathing on the other end. "Thank you."

Just as Harry was about to say goodbye Jessy spoke again. "I thought you found him? The murderer? The guy on the that picture the officer showed me? Trey?"

Harry sighed. " No, we have reasons to believe that's not the guy who killed Steven Crenshaw."

"But I saw him!" Jessy shouted surprised "Dad kept asking over and over if I made a mistake, he said Uncle Trey would never kill Uncle Steve! "

"Don't worry Jessy, you didn't make a mista…" Harry stopped mid sentence "Wait a minute! Uncle Trey? Trey Donovan is your uncle?"

"Yeah, he is mum's brother. We haven't heard from him since I was born. I've never seen him before." Jessy replied in a subdued tone of voice.

Harry wondered why Jessy's father kept this piece of information from him. "Oh… May I talk to your mother then? We can not find him anywhere and she might know where he is. He might be in danger."

"Uh… mum died… at childbirth… I think that's why Uncle Trey left." Jessy said quietly.

Harry let his eyes close in exasperation. Everything he found out brought more questions and more dead ends. But at least this explained why Jessy's father was so sure his brother didn't keep in touch with Trey Donovan. "I am sorry, Jessy."

"Who killed Uncle Steve then? " Jessy asked, obviously thinking quite fast "Was it Darius Louviere? Dad said that he was released from prison. But how, I didn't see anyone else there?"

"We can only assume it was him, but so far we can't find Donovan or Louviere to confirm our suspicions." Harry answered calmly. He wondered if Jessy new about magic if Trey Donovan was his uncle… on the other hand his other uncle also knew about the existence of magic even if he was not a wizard…

"Have you talked to Louviere's parole officer? I am assuming he has to still check in regularly with him. "

Harry's eyes widened thinking of that. Of course, what were they thinking! The parole officer would have to know at any time where Louviere was.

His silence must have been interpreted in the wrong way since Jessy spoke quickly "I'm sorry… Of course you did… who am I to teach you how to do you jo…"

"Actually, Jessy, no we didn't. Thank you for this suggestion. I will look into it right away. I hope to talk to you soon."

Harry ended the connection eager to follow the new lead. He ran back to the headquarters, for the first time daring to hope this case will be closed soon.


	7. A beginning in an end

January 7th, 2025

Crenshaw place

23:12

.

Jessy was squinting at the paper in his hands. He was so engrossed in his school literature that he failed to notice how dark it was getting around him. The dim light that the small lamp in the corner provided did not make it easy to read and Jessy's eyes were getting tired quickly: ' _Although fingerprint and DNA analysis can show a high probability that a particular individual left particular trace evidence at a scene, neither science can make absolute claims of identification. Forensic identification scientists are ultimately making a subjective judgment in reaching a categorical decision about the identity of a source for trace evidence; however, there is no absolute scientific certainty of the source..._ '1) Jessy finally looked up around the room. His dad was sitting on the couch staring at the tv screen, probably not even watching the movie that was currently on, if his unfocused gaze was anything to go by. Bluish screen light reflected on his troubled face. He was unusually quiet. The sight in whole was completely unfamiliar to Jessy. The large lounge chair across the room was painfully void of it's frequent occupant. If he just closed his eyes for a second Jessy would still be able to see Uncle Steve sitting there, his legs crossed, reading a day old newspaper. His dad would effortlessly make the man lough at one thing or another and the comfort they felt in each others presence would infectiously spread around, filling the entire apartment with some invisible but easily noticeable warmth and closeness. Opening his eyes again Jessy would notice the same chair, the same lamp and the same pictures on the walls, but that light feeling which enveloped them before would be replaced by the cold and empty glow from the tv nobody was watching, making the hollowness Jessy felt swim to the surface. Uncle Steve's presence seemed to be just beyond Jessy's reach and the frustration that feeling brought was overwhelming. It was made even worse by the ever growing realization that Uncle Steve was not coming back. He missed that man more and more by the hour.

A few days after Uncle Steve was killed Jessy was still in shock and had yet to cry a tear. Then, almost a week ago from now, the funeral came and the reality of being near Uncle Steve for the last time hit him hard. He sniffled a few times standing next to the freshly dug grave. It would have probably gone unnoticed if his dad wasn't already waiting for the breakdown. His dad's strong arms enveloped him from behind. He turned, pressed his tear stained face into the broad chest and broke down into uncontrollable sobs. All he could remember from that point on were the dark thoughts going through his head. He wondered how life was ever again going to be 'alright' as his dad kept whispering in his ear. The slight tremor in the usually steady voice did not help either. But get better it did. The tears subsided and the sobs would just occasionally come out. And then they also died down.

Now, a week later, sadness was taking a back seat to anger. And doubts.

His usually cheerful dad was quiet, hardly saying a word. Whenever he spoke it was in this detached manner that Jessy just loathed to hear. He wanted everything to go to the way it was before. Every little trouble they had before, that seemed like the end of the world was put in a different perspective. It was all irrelevant in the face of this all consuming helplessness that just wouldn't go away. It wasn't fair how you never apreciate what you have until you lose it. And now he was starting to hate the whole situation they were pushed into. He hated Uncle Steve's murderer for taking everything away from him. He hated Uncle Trey for not stopping him. He hated himself for the same reason. And ultimately he even hated Uncle Steve for dying.

And it wasn't supposed to be that way. Uncle Steve promised him he would always be there for him and his dad! And now he broke that promise.

"Are you done studying for tonight?"

Jessy snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his dad's voice. He noticed he was frowning so much that his forehead hurt and immediately tried to cover it up by relaxing.

"No, I still have a few pages." Jessy replied. Jessy wondered if he should bring up something that's been eating him up for a long time. He watched his dad stand up and carefully fold the blanket Jessy carelessly discarded on the couch previously.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Uncle Steve would have still been alive if I did something differently?", 'Do you blame me for his death?' was left unsaid, but Jessy hoped his dad would pick up on it. Jason watched him for some time with a blanket folded in half over his arm. Jessy was wondering what was on his dad's mind and after a few moments of stretched out silence he was sure that his dad blamed him as much as he blamed himself. When it finally came, the answer was quiet and did not bring as much relief as Jessy was hoping for.

"No."

"But perhaps I could have stopped him somehow…" he tried.

"Stop it, Jessy…" his dad sighed tiredly. He sat back down, putting his head in hands and rubbing his face "If you even saw that guy, you would have probably been dead too, Jess… that's something I can't deal with… it's enough that Steve… just… don't even think about it anymore, please…" Jason replied, not even wanting to think of what might have happened and how this situation could have been even worse. Losing his brother was hard, but losing his only son was something he didn't think he would survive.

Seeing his dad struggle, Jessy felt even worse for causing him more pain on top of everything else. The man was already on his way to the kitchen area when the shrill sound of the telephone broke the silence. Being the one closer to the receiver Jason picked up.

"Hallo?"

Jessy was observing his dad carefully. He was putting more and more weight on the door frame, getting paler by each second. His mouth was pressed in a thin line and the curt responses spurred the person on the other end to continue whatever they were saying. With a final "Thank you, Detective." Jason hung up and looked back at Jessie with haunted eyes.

"Did they get him?" Jessy asked, knowing now who it was.

Jason nodded once. "He admitted to killing Trey Donovan on the same night."

Jessy gulped. He didn't care much about Uncle Trey, he had not even known about the man before all this happened. It was only when he identified the man as a potential killer, that his dad told him who it was. But Jessy knew his father had known the man for much longer, and of course he would not be as indifferent. They just couldn't seem to have a break from all the bad news.

"Can you tell me more about him?" Jessy asked, not exactly sure if this was the right way to proceed. He needed to help his dad and be there for him. However, Jason looked at him again with that unreadable expression. He slowly came back to the couch and sat down, taking a deep calming breath before he started talking.

"Your mum adored the ground Trey walked on. He was her big brother, and she idolized him… like I did Steve I suppose." he smiled. "When Trey was sent to the boarding school he entrusted Steve with his little sister. That's how your mum and I became so close, you know. Steve would look after us together more often than not when Trey was away. I was only a baby at the time and your mum was only four." Jason's sobered suddenly. Jessy recognized this change in him. It was always there when his dad was forced to remember his mum's death. So of course, Jessy expected to hear what happened after his mum died, but was surprised to hear about Darien Louvier instead. "When Trey was 17 he brought home a friend from school, Darien. Steve didn't like the guy at all, but with our mum being sick and having me to take care of… Well, Steve needed a steady job and this guy offered it." Jason huffed. "Anyway, at the time everything seemed to be going as good as we dared to hope. A few years later I was about to go to the police academy. Trey was also working for the police, so your Mum would laugh how she would be surrounded by cops." he smiled. "You see, that was about the time your mum and I knew we wanted to be together. "

"In a way that was the happiest time of my life. On the other hand, your mum was not as happy as she should have been since Trey never seemed to have time to visit anymore. Kathryn said it's because he was so busy at work, but… he seemed to be avoiding everyone but Steve. Kathryn always thought those two were a bit more than friends with how close they were." Jason smirked when Jessy's eyes bulged out.

"Uncle Steve was gay?" Jessy asked baffled.

Jason only laughed at the look on his face before continuing the story "When your mum found out she was pregnant with you, we decided to get married." Jason smiled, deep in thought. "Steve's face when we told him was hilarious, something like yours was now." he laughed." He thought we were just kids, and the truth is, we probably were… I've just turned 18 and your mum was just a bit older. But we knew what we wanted." Jason looked at Jessie with a sad smile. "Steve and Trey wanted to protect both of us the best they could and I think that is why Steve decided to put a stop to anything illegal Darius was doing at the bar. Steve has always been stressed out while working with Darius. Of course, Trey helped him put the guy behind bars for dealing drugs. And everything was perfect for a while then. Trey started spending a lot more time at home. We were a happy little family; your mum and I, with our overprotective big brothers... and you in your mum's belly."

"But close to her seventh month of pregnancy, your mum went into a preterm labor. When doctors said she didn't make it..." Jason stopped for a few seconds "They said you were still struggling to survive, and I decided to focus on that instead. Kathryn was gone, but you still needed me." Jason sighed and closed his eyes. "And Steve and Trey were there for me every step of the way."

"And then when doctors said you would live… Trey left. I don't know why, but I think Steve did. He said Trey was not coming back and that we were on our own. I've never heard from Trey again."

"I am sorry I've never met him." Jessie said tiredly and couldn't stop a yawn. It was late and he's been studying the whole day. "And that is why you couldn't believe it was him that I saw at the bar? You knew he would never hurt Steve…"

Jason nodded. "Steve and Trey were best friends. When Trey was not at the boarding school they did everything together. Trey looked rough on the outside, but on the inside he was the most caring guy I've ever met. So none of it made sense; him leaving and especially him killing my brother." Jason said. He turned to Jessie only to see his son's eyes start to droop. He smiled and took the papers from his son's lap, putting them on the coffee table.

"Story-time's over, Jess. Off to bed now." he said, waiting for his son to get up.

Jessy dutifully obeyed, like when he was a child. He started for his bedroom, when another thing occurred to him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Is it ok with you if I give Harry a call tomorrow?"

Jason did not look too pleased about that. "If you are sure that's what you want..." he sighed " I just hope it's the right choice."

A small smile appeared on Jessy's face. "I want to try, dad."

"Then go for it." Jason said. "Just remember: if anything goes pear shaped, you've always got your old man to watch your back."

Jessy laughed quietly and whispered thanks to his dad.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

January 8th, 2025

12 Grimauld place

09:23

.

Harry was looking forward to this sunny Saturday morning the whole week. Albus and James were still not up so he was enjoying the quiet, while reading a fresh copy of Daily Prophet and sipping his morning coffee. After everything he went through with reporters in his school days, he didn't believe most of the stuff the papers said, but even he had to admit, articles were anything but dull. If anything, reporters tended to make a huge drama out of anything that might have been considered a boring news article. Fortunately, these days Harry was just mentioned in there a couple of times a week, so things have died down quite a bit compared to the period when he and Ginny were getting a divorce.

His quiet morning was interrupted by a telephone ring and a very predictable young man who didn't fail to bring a smile on Harry's face. Without even checking the phone number, because, who else would try to contact him this way, he answered after the second ring.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to call." Harry said, already imagining a cute pout on those tasty lips.

"I hope I didn't disappoint." Jessy answered in an amused voice.

"Not at all." Harry chuckled. "Wanna go out someplace and talk things through?"

"I was hoping you would ask." Jessie said shyly. "How about the park right down the street from my place? It's really nice there."

"Sure." Harry hesitated. "Is it ok if I pick you up? We can walk there together."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting for you then."

Harry ended the call with a satisfied smile. He couldn't remember ever feeling this giddy before. With Ginny everything was slow and just the way he always expected. Somehow he always knew they would eventually end up together. And after Ginny, he was just going from one meaningless fling to the next… But this, what he was feeling now was completely new to him. Excitement and butterflies in his stomach have been absent ever since he asked a girl to a dance that first time, and that was one memory he would rather forget, but it was the same excitement he felt now.

The sound of feet thundering down the staircase snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Morning dad!" James said as he went straight for the kitchen. "Who was on the phone?"

"Morning! And it was a wrong number."

James showed up again with a cup in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.

"Is Al up?"

"No, he's still asleep." Harry answered, lowering the _Prophet_ on the table.

"Hey, dad? I wanted to tell you something…"

"Ok…?" Harry hesitated " Should I be worried?"

"Well, not exactly worried… but you see… IammovinginwithCora!"

It took Harry a second to decipher what his son had said but when he did he relaxed a bit.

"Oh…ok." Harry said to James' astonishment. After all, James has been with Cora for a few years now. She should know by now if she could handle the hurricane called James Potter. Besides, she and James reminded Harry a bit of the stories of his own parents, so he's been secretly cheering for this girl all along.

"Ok?" James wondered. "You've been awfully accepting recently, what's going on?"

"Seriously Jamie? I tell you that it's fine to move in with your girlfriend and you question it?" Harry smirked. "Is that really wise, son?"

"Probably not… but something's going on with you…" James squinted suspiciously.

Harry laughed. "I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner."

James eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. "You…" he pointed his finger at his father "You are seeing someone!"

Harry laughed again as he walked out the door. "Goodbye, James…"

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

"So…" Jessy stalled, not knowing where to start. He was sitting on one side of the bench, gripping the edge, while Harry casually sat leaning on the other end. Jessy focused on the few ducks swimming in the lake not far from their bench. They made everything seem so easy. Humans always make things comlicated, Jessy thought.

Seeing Jessy's hesitation, Harry was starting to have his own doubts about this. It was definitely making him feel like a cradle robber. "Let's just have a casual talk. Tell me a bit about yourself? Last time we conveniently skipped that part." he chuckled, embarrassed, trying to ease the situation.

"Uh… ok… what do you want to know?" Jessy replied, not making this any easier.

"Ok… let's see… I know you live with your dad and that you are studying forensics. You are 21 and like to visit nightclubs. You are a loner, otherwise your friends would have had your back at the _Blizzard_. How am I doing so far?"

He must have gotten some of that wrong if Jessy's frown was anything to go by.

"Yes, I am 21, I live with my dad and I am finishing master studies in forensics. That much is true. But I don't particularly like nightclubs. Other than having a job at Uncle Steve's place I've only been to a place like that twice, and both times it was the _Blizzard_. The first time dad took me there for a drink to celebrate my birthday and then only once again, when you showed up."

"What about the last thing I mentioned?"

"If I am a loner?" Jessy asked and received a nod in response. "I prefer to keep to myself most of the time." he shrugged.

"That's not so different from myself. I have a precious few friends. My best friends are actually married to each other. Ron and Hermione. What about you, do you have a best friend? The one you can share all your deepest secrets with?" Harry joked.

Jessy smiled sadly. "No, not really. I've never had much time to hang out after school with the other kids and… well, they didn't like me much anyway."

Harry winced. "Were they jealous of your superior grades?" he half joked, but had a feeling he was right about this. Jessy looked more intelligent and mature than his peers, unfortunately James included.

"It might have played a hand in it." Jessy said and decided to switch the topic. "So did you meet your friends at school?"

And now, Harry wondered how much to reveal. He also wanted to know how much Jessie knew about magic, if anything. He checked Hogwarts records for Jessy's mother and she wasn't on the list. Neither was Jessie. "Yes. I went to the same boarding school as your Uncle Trey in fact. Have you heard of it?"

Jessie shook his head."Dad told me Uncle Trey went to one, but that's it."

"The school is in fact a castle, and the first time you see it you think it's the most wonderful place in the world. That feeling doesn't go away." Harry said softly.

"That sounds nice…" Jessy smiled.

A short silence ensued, with Harry studying Jessy who was still fidgeting in his seat.

"So, other than your two best friends, is there anyone else important in your life?" Jessy asked.

Harry nearly gulped. Yes there was, but again there's that question how much to tell… but this time he decided to go with the truth.

Harry nodded. "I have three kids with my ex wife." Jessie jerked his head in Harry's direction. "The oldest, James, is your age. Albus is 19 and Lily is 17." Harry said, wondering how Jessy would react.

Jessie nodded slowly, acknowledging Harry's explanation.

"They live with me. Well, James will move in with his girlfriend soon, but the other two are still there." Harry said. He saw how quiet Jessy was at this revelation. "Will that be a problem?" Harry prompted, genuinely curious.

Jessy quickly shook his head no. "I don't mind… Not unless you think it's too weird?"

Harry smirked. "I wouldn't be here if I did."

Jessy's face lit up at that. It was a first true smile that Harry saw on the young man and it suited him well.

"So, Jessy, what is your plan for the future?"

"Short term or long term?" Jessy asked, encouraged by Harry's casualness.

Harry gave a short laugh "Well, let's hear both."

Jessie looked at him and Harry would have sworn he saw a twinkle in his eyes. "Ok. Short term. I want to hook up with you, get a job, and apply for a PhD. In that order." he recited, surprising Harry with a sudden boldness.

Harry barely contained his smile. "Is that so?" he said amused. "It seems to me like the first part is not entirely up to you."

"None of them are. But I think I'll manage." Jessy stated nonchalantly.

Harry finally laughed at Jessy's forced confidence. "Oh, I think you'll do just fine."

Jessy grinned and then frowned in thought. "Long term plans are a bit trickier, although they must seem boring to you. I would like to marry someone I love, adopt a kid maybe… make dad proud…" he blushed.

"Not boring at all." Harry said, wondering why Jessy would think that."But I think your dad is already very proud of you, Jessy."

"I wouldn't be if I were him. The first guy I sleep with and I can't remember most of it." He said, visibly cross with himself.

And that was like a slap in Harry's face. "The first… Jessy, are you saying that before that night you've never slept with someone?" Harry asked incredulously.

Jessie huffed. " Yeah… dad also said you wouldn't believe it, the way I was acting."

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "Ok… "

"Is _this_ " Jessy motioned with his hand between the two of them "going to continue? Would it work?"

"Honestly, I'm not convinced it would work." He held up his hand when Jessy tried to interrupt."But there is definitely something there, and I for one would like to see if it can lead somewhere. If you are willing?" Jessy was worrying his bottom lip. "And you are not sure either…" Harry sadly concluded with an uncertain smile.

Jessie shook his head. "I'd also like to try, but I need to know something first." When Harry nodded, Jessie blushed and continued hesitantly "Is it… Do you want to try because… uh…damn… ok…" he took a moment to calm down and organize his thoughts into one sentence. When he did he visibly tensed but spoke clearly. "Do you want to try only because the sex was good?"

Harry bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh out and waited until he was sure that won't be the first thing that leaves his mouth.

"Sex with you wasn't good, Jessy."Jessy winced and Harry decided that although he liked to have the younger man squirming in his seat he wouldn't tease him for too long, "It was bloody fantastic. But to answer your question, no, that is not the reason. I am not sure of the real reason myself. I know that what I feel when I see you is more than just an attraction at this point and I'd like to see if it can be even more." Harry scooted closer to Jessy and was now silently asking the permission to come even closer. Seeing how Jessy wanted this as much as he did he gently tilted Jessy's head to the side and leaned forward until their lips met.

It wasn't a heated or a passionate kiss. They have already done that. It was simple, gentle and full of promises. It was just what they both needed. A stable start of something new.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

1) The section is taken from the abstract of A.P.A. Broeders "Principles of Forensic Identification Science ", 2007

.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you are interested in the sequel, you can follow the story, I will be posting another chapter when the sequel is out (late September/October).

Yalia


End file.
